Black Heart
by chocolatecrazy9010
Summary: Alois and Ciel finally get together after Alois captures Ciel, but it turns out the two lovers butlers have their own little crushes on their masters. The love sick butlers do the impossible and team up to brake up their masters so they can have them for their selfs. Who will win? Alois/Ciel or Sebastien/Ciel and Claude/Alois
1. Chapter 1

Hi ok so this is my first fanfic i don't know if it would be good or not but im trying and thank you to LovleyMagikUnicorn for helping me THANKYOU *hugs* ok thats it on with the story

"hmm" Ciel says as he woke up he tried to sit up but soon found out that he was chained to a bed "what the hell" was all he said before he saw the door open and the person who opened it was none other then Alois Trancy "hello Ciel how are you tonight" "Trancy" Ciel says glaring "where the hell am i" "Ciel what rude language how can you talk to me like that after i had Claude prepare this room especially for you" Alois says with a smirk "Trancy you better tell me where the hell I am before I call Sebastian to come and kick your ass" "aww you think your little butler can help you how cute i'll tell you this now i gave Claude specific orders to keep Sebastian away till im done with you" says Alois with a evil glint in his eyes "what do you plain on doing to me" "well first imm going to make you sorry for all you done to me then im going to have a little fun with you" "what have I done to you!" Ciel yells "you know what you have done to me! you made Claude love you more then me you never let me get my way and you just made my life miserable!" " I have done none of those its not my fault your idiotic butler likes me better its not my fault that you don't get your way and its not my fault that your life is miserable now let me out this instant!" "no and don't try to deny it how can you have all of Claude's love and still be so ungrateful I don't understand why you don't want it" Alois says now crying "are you saying you want to be loved by that useless demon?" Ciel says kinda shocked "no i just want some one to love me but since the person I love will never love back i need Claude's love" he says still sobbing "you love someone? who?" Ciel says voice filled with curiosity "it doesn't matter the person I love will never love me back" "Alois have you ever told this person that you love them?" "no but i know they hate me" "well maybe not you never know till you are absolutely positive" "fine i'll try" he says getting off the floor now done with his sobbing 'i i can't believe it im about to tell Ciel Phantomhive the person i had a crush on since I don't know when that i love him what if after i tell him he's disgusted? what if he says he hates me? should I even tell him?' Alois starts making his way tords the bed do he can tell his crush since forever that he loves him. (I know this is forward but just go with it) 'Alois is coming tords me dose that mean he likes me? no get a hold of your self Phantomhive you heard what he said I made his life miserable he's probably just going to start "making me pay" thing calm down' Ciel try's to calm him self down but his heart is racing a mile a minute and e's pretty sure Alois can hear his heart beat "Ciel" Alois says when he reaches the bed his heart racing faster then Ciel "i...i...i love you was all he said before he kisses Ciel.

ok how was it? good bad? anyways I want to thank LovleyMagikUnicorn again thank you so thats it in the next chapter our precious bessy will make a appearance and r&amp;r please tell me what to do better ok thats it bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hi next chapter I learned to some people it might have been confusing but I have no I idea on how to change it so... ya ok thats it bye

Ciel's pov

'it's me he likes me' was all I could think of when Alois kissed me at first I was shocked then happy when he pulled back I moaned sadly (what?!) from the lack of the feel of his lips on mine. "Ciel please don't be mad" Alois said with regret in his voice at first all I could do was look at him like you got to be kidding me then I said the words have been dyeing to say since I met him "I love you too" I see Alois is about to cry and I noticed Im already crying I'm so happy and from the huge smile on Alois's face I can tell he's feeling the same. After Alois checked for the 100th time that this is not a dream he jumps forward and hugs me "Alois mind taking these chains off of me so I can hug you back" I say smirking at his stupidity 'how cute' "oh ya the key is with Claude i'll be right back" then he runs out. Whale he's gone I just lay there well thats all I can do it 'but when Im free I can hug and kiss and tou... no no' I shake my head clearing my mind of those thoughts 'but in time I will get to be with my boyfriend... wait did I say boyfriend are we boyfriends no well we did declare our love for each other so I guess we are. I get shaken out of my thoughts when I see Alois walk in with in the key "ok baby lets get you out of there" I blush at the nickname he gave me 'should I give him one to no Phantomhive knock it off you don't have to be all lovey dovey like him'. Once I was free Alois instantly jumped on me and gave me a sloppy but nice kiss once I processed what he was doing I started to kiss back a second later he was begging for entrance which I hesitantly gave him after a few seconds of that we had to come up for air. We started to close the gape between us again but then suddenly Sebastian came crashing throw the window shattering glass everywhere "Sebastian! what the hell?!" I asked with anger "Im sorry young master that I am late to save you but I thought you where asleep and" I put a hand up silently telling him to stop "Sebastian Im not mad... much but you can leave" "master what are you saying earl Trancy kidnaped you don't you want me to save you" and thats when Alois butted in (haha I said butt Im so immature and Im 12) "of course he doesn't want you to save him i'll have you know I'm his boyfriend" once he said that Sebastian eyes widened "master is this true" he said with a little hurt, anger, and what was that jealousy? I turn my head away to embarrassed to look at him "yes it is now if you'll ahh!" I screamed as Sebastian picks me up and jumps out the window whale holding me bride style "what the hell Sebastian I told you to leave" "bocchan that is exactly what I did" "well you where supposed to leave and I was supposed to stay baka now take me back" "bocchan I can not follow that order I do not follow orders that will bring you danger" "idiot I wasn't in danger didn't you hear him he's my boyfriend!" I yell at Sebastian as he jumps from roof top to roof top. I feel his grip tighten as I say boyfriend 'wait is he jealous no demons can't feel anything like that right? should I ask him? no thats silly why would Sebastian be jealous'. The rest of the way to the mansion was silent because it was obvious that he was not going to bring me back but he is going to be punished later. "bocchan shall I run a bath for you?" "no I shall do it my self I will also not need you assistance with getting ready for bed" I start walking tords the stairs but stop and with out turning around I say over my shoulder "and don't call me bocchan"

ok so thats it r&amp;r ok bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hi soooooo sorry it took me forever to update but I have been busy because I started bowling and me and my friend are doing youtube plaining so but no excuses so on with the story

switched povs

'what just happened?' I ask my self it happened so fast first me and Ciel were making out then Sebastian came crashing through the window and he left taking Ciel with him. I get knocked out of my thoughts when Claude came in the room 'grate were was he when Sebastian came and took Ciel away' "where have you been you useless demon Sebastian came in here made a mess and took Ciel with him" "I'm sorry your highness the door was locked so I thought you did not want to be disturbed please forgive me" he says with a bow and a hand over his heart "fine this time but don't expect to be forgiven all the time" "yes master, master did you get to compleat at least some of you mission before it was interrupted" 'well I did but not in the way he thinks I completed my long lasting mission of having Ciel's heart (CHEESEY).' "Yes and no" I say "Im sorry master Im not sure I understand" "well I didn't get to hurt him but now me and him are dating, long story, now I never want to hurt him isn't that grate." (Claude's pov) 'WHAT!' I mentally shout my master and that that brat together doesn't he know he can do much better' so shocked to speak I stand there like a idiot and stare in shock I finally snap out of it when I see Alois's hand wave in front of my face. "Hello, Claude answer me now!" "sorry master I was deep in thought can you repeat that" "never mind you useless demon just go make me something to eat and send a letter to Ciel inviting him to tea, can you manage that" "of corse master I will do it right away" and with a bow I walk away to compleat my tasks. when I'm far away so that Alois cant hear me I say "Master when that little brat hurts you, you will run to me and finally see who loves you."

Next day and the Phantomhive mansion

Sebastian's pov

I went to go get my masters letters and I looked over all the names, for safety reasons of corse, and when I get to the last letter I see the familiar mark of that damed spider. "What dose he want" I say under me breath. Suddenly my master appears out of no where and says "what the hell is taking you so long? how long dose it take to get some dame letters." I swiftly put the Trancy letter in my pocket and turn around to face my master "I'm sorry young lord I was deep in thought please excuse me" he sighs and holds out his hand and says "stupid demon just give me the letters and then bring me some cake. and don't take so long this time" 'I want to just want to grab his tiny little hand and' "Sebastien" I get knocked out of my thought by the sound of Ciel's voice. "The letters now!" looking down to see I still have the letters in my hand 'well this is not going to help me get master to stop being mad at me' "oh yes sorry master here you are" I hand him the letters and with a quick swipe of his hands he takes the letters and stomps off to his study. With the Trancy letter still safely tucked away into my pocket I go to make Ciel's cake and to make a important phone call. When my master is out of hearing range I say "master that idiot will brake your heart then you will finally see who really loves you."

ok well thats it FINALLY done there you go I know its short but I'm making it up as I go so... but I promise next time will not take so long to update ok r&amp;r please bye


	4. Chapter 4

*in a corner crying* im late im soooo late im sorry but i tryed this one Is really long if that helps ok enjoy ps I know there wasn't any phones back then but please just go with it

Sebastian closes the door to Ciel's study and starts to walk tords the library with a determened look on his face

Now Sebastian's POV

I walk into the library and head tords the back and I call the one person I hate but need the most."Claude listen and listen closely" "ah Sebastian what a pleasure to hear from you may I ask why you are calling my master" he says in his everlasting butler/bored tone. "I'm not calling to talk to that imbecile, I need to talk to you" "oh, I still need to know the reason" rolling my eyes I say "Claude I know you hate our masters together as much as I do" "that is correct" "well I have a plan to separate them and it will work since your master is such a hormonal imbecile" "watch what you say about my master Michaelis or I will slap the demon out of you." I smirk satisfied that I struck a nerve.

"Meet me in the woods by the pond tonight" "how will I know this isn't a trap?" Losing my patients I say "I promise this is not a trap, I would never do anything personal and include my master" "fine but if you try anything I'll-" "I won't just meet me there alone no back up" "no promises" "fine just remember woods,pond,alo-" I stop, hearing the phone beep telling me telling me that Claude hung up. I slam the phone down irritated and head off to take care of my other chorus before I meet Claude in the woods.

Woods at night

I have left the mansion, now I am by the pond mentally checking if I left anything undone at the mansion. 'What if he wakes up and is hungry, what if he gets captured (again), what if-' I snap out of my thoughts when I notice Claude standing in front of me waving his hand in my face, I slap it away with a quick wave of my hand. "I'm here and your off daydreaming what a pitiful butler" "shut up Claude." Once again irritated that he pushed just the right button. "So Michaelis what's this genus plan you had?" "Well if you would shut up I would love to tell you" I say smiling because I can tell he is getting irritated.

"Can you just you just get on with it, I do have responsibilities to take care of"

"Yes of course, it's very simple all we have to do is get your master jealous which I think is the easy part"

"There's a hard part?"

"Yes there is but I think I know just a way to get around it."

"Well would you mind me the whole plan and telling me how this was not just a waist of my time?"

"Ok well I assume your familiar with prince Solma?"

"Yes I am, my master acually dislikes prince Solma because he was hanging all over Ciel at his last party"

"Perfect" I say quietly to my self

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me your plan?" "Fine, I will invite prince Solma over to the mansion for tea, then as always he will hang all over my master and when that happens just bring Alois over and have him see" "that might work but you said there was a hard part?" "Oh yes it's getting my master to allow prince Solma in, you see he acually dislikes prince Solma himself but I'm pretty sure I can find away" "ok when shall I bring my master over to the estate?" " tomorrow at 3:15" "ok then now I shall get back to the mansion and finish my responsibilities." Not even waiting for my response he jumps up into the trees and leaves me to my thoughts

So how was it sooooo sorry it took so long now I shall go back to my corner and cry R&amp;R to make me feel better


	5. so sorry

Hey guys! What has it been 3,000,000 years! Im sooooooo sorry i havent been posting and i know i shod have said this a million years ago but im stuck i have serious serious SERIOUS writers block and every time i try to write i get pulled into something else. I have tryed so hard so i decided i am eather 1 going to take a (longer) brake on this and wait till i can do more or i am going to try to look for a partner to help me write this. I think it was weird to just jump into 2 chapter stories when i am just starting to write fan fics but i did so i am taking a pause on both. If u want to be my partner or know someone that will want to be partners on this story pm me so we can get started thanks and so sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! o my gosh wow a gillion years later I'm back!what's up my lovely people who stayed with me or are just starting the story (welcome). I'm not gonna talk that much but I will say for my other story "Faith or Destiny" I will take longer to update that one but just stay with me. I don't know if I will start updating more or not, still have a lot on my plate, but ya i guess that's it. On with the story!

Sebastian's POV

*next day*

looking down at my pocket watch I see we are right on time "perfect"I mutter to my self. Once I got back from my little "meeting" with Claude I went back to the estate and in the morning managed to convince my master to invite prince Soma for tea, now I'm setting the tea table in the garden for my master and his guest.

'Sebastian can you please remind me why it was so important to invite that _brat _for tea today?" I hear my Ciel ask when he entered the garden after I finished setting everything up.'My Ciel that just sounded right' (a/n ok creep...) I think in my head 'and after today I will be able to say that out loud'

"Helllllllllllllllooooooo Sebastian, don't just ignore me and go to lala land answer me!"

"Yes I'm sorry my Ci- *cough* master, the reason the prince needs to come is because Agni and I are afraid if the little feud between you and the prince get out to the public, that the funtomhive company will suffer"I say lying swiftly, he just nods looking pissed at the world (a/n like always -.-)

"CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL I'M HEEEEEERRRREEEE" we here a voice yell behind the bush before a very exited and childish prince jumps outta no where. I hear my master curse before prince Soma tackles/hugs him, I watch in amusement before Agni and I separate the two. It is currently 2:50 when I look at my pocket watch 'Claude and Alois should be here soon'.

I look over at the table to see Agni trying to get Soma off Ciel before he chokes him with his hugs. "Agni mind helping me get the sandwiches from the kitchen?"

"of course" he replies

We walk away and I look back to see a Ciel on the verge of shooting the whole world dead because of a extra clingy price Soma. I smirk 'perfect'. Me and Agni enter the kitchen and start gathering the plates of sandwiches and mini desserts

"I need you to let prince Soma hang onto my master" i say to him without looking up, he looks surprised "but why? your master seems to be in distress every time the Prince hugs him, why would I not help?"

"Cause it'll ruin the plan" I state normally

"What plan?"

I sigh in annoyance "You are familiar with Alois Tranct head of Trancy estate?" he nods "well recently him and Ciel have started dating and me and Caude don't think that's a good idea"

"Why would that be a bad thing?!" he says looking over joyed "you should be happy about this joyous new! and what does the prince have to do with all this?"

"He's apart of the plan that's all you need to know, no more questions now let's go, my master is hungry"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the garden~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walk out with plates in hand only to see a scared looking Soma, a worried/pissed looking Ciel, and finally a crying Alois. I look to the side and meet eyes with Claude, we stare at each other for a little bit before going back to look at the scene unfolding before us. You can practically feel the hate coming off of the two boys, you can feel Ciel's anger tords Soma and Alois's anger tord Ciel.

"How c-could you do this C-c-ciel I thought you loved me and only me!" I hear Alois yell

"Alois it's not like that! I didn't know that this idiot" he says pointing to a now crying prince Soma in Agni's arms "was going to do that! I swear I didn't know he was going to kiss me!" Ciel cry's now tears threatening to fall from his eyes "please you have to believe me" he begs taking small careful steps tord Alois. I gasp at the news, I didn't think the prince would actually kiss him but it still got the job done. Soon I was smirking at there little "lovers quarrel".

"I don't care!" Alois shouts taking steps away from Ciel "I knew you to had something going on with you and him! I knew it cause every time he would hang on to you like a pathetic, useless child you would let him!" (a/n aww poor prince Soma)

"No Alo-" my master's explanation died on his lips once he felt a hand strike him across the face. He slapped him, Alois actually slapped him. 'Could this get any better?'

Everything pauses, no one moves, no one makes a sound all we hear is Alois's harsh breath and Soma's whimpers, we all watch with wide eyes. We see Ciel on the ground holding his left cheek and Alois standing with his head down, that's when I jump into action. I walk tords Ciel and pick him up bride style then I turn to look at everyone and announce that they should take there leave.

"Prince Soma, Agni thank you for coming I sincerely apologize for the little scene you had to witness today but I hope you can just forget about it and move on" I say with a dark but sweet tone. They nod and exit the garden. "Trancy, Claude I suggest you leave, as you can see my master is really stressed right now and needs to be left alone"

"Fine! Claude let's go I never want to come back here again!" a sob left Ciel's mouth when he said that.

"Wait Aloi-" I cut him off "Let them go you need you rest now master, lets forget about this now and let you take a nap" and with that he fell asleep in my arms. I start walking tords the mansion 'Brake up MY Ciel and that imbecile, check now all i have to do is make him mine, easy'.

Ok everyone that was..is...was...is... chapter 5! yay I hope it was worth the wait. Anyways follow, favorite and review, I wanna hear your guys thoughts I hope it was good and I'll see ya next time


	7. Q&A?

Hey everyone! This isn't really a update as you can see, I actually had a question for you guys. I was wondering if you lovely people wanted to do a Q&amp;A for a future chapter. If you want to do a Q&amp;A leave some questions in the comments for Agni, Prince, Alois, Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, me, and any other characters if you want . and I'll answer them as soon as I can get enough (there is NO limit to how many questions u can ask). Thanks guys and see ya next time.


	8. Chapter 7

On with the story!

Sebastian Pov

I walk into my masters bedroom to wake him up only to see he's already awake, and crying.

'oh master why can't you just see that this is a good thing? Don't worry my sweet Ciel soon I'll make everything better, and yesterday will be a thing of the past'

"Master I know yesterday was upsetting but whats happened happened, personally I always thought Alois never deserved you. He's a annoying brat who was always such a bothersome" I say walking up to him and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder only for it to be slapped away.

"How dare you think you can say that about him!" a slap across the face "you know nothing about him! He makes me smile and when I was with him Iv never let out a more genuine laugh!" another slap "He actually made me happy after so much time of sadness! so don't you DARE think you can say such things about him you- you incompetent demon!" and one last slap which was basically a bullet to the heart. Even thought I was hurting inside by his words and actions I simply place my hand over my heart and bow and say "Yes my lord. I apologize for my inappropriate comment"

"Good now g-get out! and don't you dare bother me unless I call!"

Another bow and another "yes my lord" and I exit his room.

Even thought my lovely Ciel just scolded me and insulted me, I leave his room with a smile knowing that even thought hes mad at me now he won't be for long. Soon he will be mine, I'll be holding him in my arms and one day he'll stand up for ME like he just did but it wont be for that brat it'll be for me... I return to my duties all while that smile remains on my face.

At the Tracy Estate. Claude's POV

As I'm on my way to his highness's room I hear crashes.

'He's still angry about yesterday' I think 'I don't understand his infatuation with that idiotic child, why can't he see how much better he would be with me?"

I walk in to his room only to duck just in time for a plate flying tords my head

"What the hell do you want?! Get out I say! Leave me alone" I try and tell him I came to check on him but before I could get any words out he throws him self around me and says "Oh Claude why won't anyone love me?" 'I do' "Why would Ciel do this to me?! Why would he cheat on me like this" 'because he's a idiotic brat' "Have Iv been nothing but good to him?! Have Iv not treated him with the up most respect?!" (A/N: ok Alois listen you and me needa have a little chat about the meanings of the words good and respect...)

I wrap my arms around him, enjoying the feeling of holding him 'soon I'll be able to do this when ever I want' "Yes your highness, you have been good to him he's just to much of an ass to relies how good he had it with you. Maybe if he realized how good you were to him then he wouldn't have be a idiot and decide to cheat on you" suddenly I feel him pushing me hard enough to knock me down onto the floor

"How dare you speak of him that way! You have no right! your just a stupid useless demon! You know nothing about him! Ciel made me generally happy! he would laugh with me and not at me! he would never be mean or disrespect me! You have NO clue about anything that went on between me and him! Ya he may have messed up this time, and maybe for good but you have no right talking about him you pathetic excuse for a demon!"

I stay sitting on the floor holding the place he pushed me from, feeling such pain inside from my highness's words 'Don't worry he's just feeling the aftermath of yesterday. He didn't mean it, any of it, just let him cool off and then you can try again'

I get up and brush my self off keeping up my smooth composer and not letting the hurt show. I bow and obediently say "yes your highness, I'm sorry"

"You should be" he say crossing his arms "Now go! and don't show your ugly face here again until I call for you"

Another jab to the heart, another mask hiding the hurt and another bow "yes your highness" then I take me leave

I walk down the hall, repeating my masters words again in my head, but then I stop and remember 'he's just acting like this cause he's hurting, soon he'll be over it and then he shall be mine' I let a little smile through and continue on with my day thinking of the future I shall have with my Alois when I make him mine.

And that was it you lovely lovely people. I don't really like Claude that much so I guess that's why I made him more hurt by the words then Sebastian.. oh well. Guys I seriously don't know if I should make is Alois/Ciel or Sebastian/Ciel and Claude/Alois. Need y'alls help. (guuuuuuyyyyyyyyysssss Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time just came on! yeeeez!) Oh and I can't make any promises (so I won't) but I think I'll update more since schools starting for me in 3 days which means I'll have more homework and I use this as a way to procrastinate so ya... expect maybe not 4 yrs between every chapter. Anyways R&amp;R please. Love y'all


End file.
